Reunited
by lunarprincess21
Summary: After the ARK, they never saw each other again...until tonight. One shot ShadAmy fic...dedicated ShadAmy fan rite here so the rest...enjoy! Sorry if I suck at summarys...


**Hi there readers, well first of all thank you for picking this story to read, it's a little...or semi-long one-shot of the best couple in the sonic series. Second of all this was based on "Reunited" by Peaches and Herb, listening to that I was typing like crazy and I got this. And thirdly..all SonAmy fans reading this...i'm saying it nicely now: please don't complain in your reviews that "even though this story's good that you prefer SonAmy better" or "ShadAmy will never be real.." blah blah blah...I AM A PURE SHADAMY FAN OK? and I respect SonAmy but I just prefer the latter couple better.**

**~Ah that's better~, now after all of that ranting let me not stop you from reading...enjoy!**

* * *

"~~OOOOHHHHH SSSOOONNNIIIIKKKUUUU!~~"

"AH CRAP TO THE INFINITY!"

A usual day went by in Station Square as Amy Rose hunted down Sonic the Hedgehog yet again, the duo had been running for almost 5 hours and neither looked liked giving up.

Then finally two more hours later the pinkette slowed down to catch her breath. "I….will get….you…. Soniku…" She looked at her surroundings to realize that she was near a cliff that led to the ocean, the sun was about to set making the sky have an array of orange colours dance around the water.

Amy looked at the sun and felt the breeze that went passed, she sat on the green grass and looked at the horizon. _"I…I just wonder….after all these years….why doesn't he….like me back?"_

As her thoughts drifted away she got a call from her friend Blaze saying that some people came from Mobius and decided to visit so they're throwing a little party that night, accepting the offer Amy got up and started her journey home. The pinkette was a mile away from her home when she saw a figure leaning near a streetlight post; he or she had a beautiful coat of Ebony fur with streaks of Crimson that made her eyes sparkle in amazement but then she remembered who was the person from the ARK.

"S-Shadow?"

The ebonair looked to his right to see the pinkette standing near him, eyeing her with his fiery red eyes made Amy's heart jump.

"_NO NO AMY! YOU MUST SAVE YOURSELF FOR SONIC!"_

"_**BUT SHADOW'S SO FINE!"**_

"_WELL YEA BUT COME ON IT'S SONIC! WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH HIM?" _

While Amy was having a battle in her head, Shadow stood in the front of her face and waved his hand to see if she was still there.

"Yo Rose…."

Amy shook her head to only blush madly. "Oh sorry Shadow I just went out for a minute."

He nodded and look away from her. "What're you doing out this late?"

"Oh I was j-just going h-home to g-get ready to go out l-later."

"_Oh great now I'm stuttering around him!"_

"Yea?…I heard that those Mobian people came over and were having a party later on."

"H-how did you know?"

Shadow took out his crimson phone and shown Amy a text message he received from Knuckles saying all the important details.

Amy sighed. "Knowing some of the Mobians, Julie-Su is one of them."

"Wasn't she the echidna's ex-girl?"

"Yea and she despises Rouge…so I think that there will be a fight soon."

The ebonair closed his eyes. "True…" he then opened them to see the stars coming out and the sky becoming dark, having at least a little of a heart he decided to do something relating to that. "Listen Rose it looks like it can get dangerous around here at night so you mind if I….walk you home?"

Amy swore her heart skipped a beat. _"SEE SEE SONIC NEVER ASKS YOU TO WALK YOU HOME!" __**"YEA BUT ONLY BECAUSE HE'S A FREE SPIRITED GUY!" **__"MHM A FREE SPIRITED HEDGEHOG ALRIGHT(sarcasm)!"_

"Um..Rose you there?"

The pinkette blushed a little and shooked her head. "No it's fine….let's go then."

As they went along the street surprisingly they both talked about their time on Mobius and how when the freedom fighters decided to disband how everyone went their separate ways.

"haha…yep knowing my girl Julie-Su, something will go down at the party."

Shadow smirked and simply nodded, to tell you the truth he liked her company, she acts almost like Maria and that made him be a little more close to her.

Amy then turned to the ebonair standing in front of a cream apartment "Well this is my stop, you sure you're coming to the party?"

"You got a ride?"

"No, I was thinking about calling Rouge to come for me."

"Well my place isn't far from here, how about I come for you and we'll go there together?" he asked with a smirk.

"_SAY YES!"_

"_**SAY NO!"**_

"Sure, that would be nice." she answered with a little pink on her muzzle.

"Alright then, see you soon Rose."

* * *

The pinkette waved as Shadow disappeared in the dark, she then rushed into her place and jumped up and down in excitement.

_**"You can never find Sonic doing this."**_

_"Of course not he's just a prick."_

As the battle went on in her head she decided to get ready for the night. Cleaning up her kitchen and living room were the first things to do because she already knew that she wouldn't go back there for the rest of the night, after that she went to her room and picked out her outfit to wear, after showering and blow-drying her hair she placed on her outfit; a calm pink sleeveless shirt, long black skinny leg jeans and white gladiator slippers.

Sitting down in front of her mirror she did her now shoulder-length hair by curling the ends flipping it upwards and combing the front bangs to frame her face, she completed it by adding in her signature pink headband. As she reached out to get her blush she saw a framed picture of her, sonic, knuckles and rouge sitting by what looked liked a canal; Knuckles was sitting near Rouge with a hand around her shoulder showing the peace sign to the camera while Rouge was a little annoyed by the gesture but actually was blushing by the way she wasn't looking at the front, and as usual Amy was there next to Rouge trying to kiss Sonic as he was shoving her away from him with a look of terror on his face.

Smiling at the photo, Amy finished up her makeup and cleared out her bedroom. Sitting out in the living room waiting for Shadow, she got a little nervous. _"What if Sonic sees us together..I wonder what he'll think?"_

_**Amy's Imagination…**_

The ebonair and the pinkette entered together and in an instant the loud music stopped and everybody looked at the pair. In an instant Sonic came from the crowd with a mad face.

"AMY!WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS…. TO ME? TO US?..WE'RE OVER!"

The cerulean hedgehog stomped out the building while everyone looked around with a 'what-the-hell-just-happened' look, Knuckles being in the DJ's both raised his fist in the air . "LET'S GET THIS PARTY ON!". The DJ started playing music while Amy and Shadow just shrugged off that little piece of drama that just happened and partied away.

_**The End…**_

-_-'' "I would believe that he would do that." Amy said to herself as she got up and looked outside her window to see a black Lexus coming up the driveway, looking closely as the person stepped out the car it was Shadow wearing a white South Pole polo shirt with red outlines, matching black pants and his black and red hover shoes…in other words…he looked fly.

Ringing the doorbell, she rushed over and looked at the mirror one last time, breathing in and out she opened the door and placed on a friendly smile.

"Hi there."

"…."

"Umm Shadow?"

The ebonair just stood there dumbfounded as he saw the pink beauty in front of her.

"Um.. you look very pretty.." was all he could get out.

"Thanks…and you yourself look great too."

"Thanks, you ready?"

"Yea lets go."

* * *

On their way to the venue they kept talking about mobius and how fun it was there but every now and then when the other's not looking they would stare down the other and admire their presence and present look.

They finally arrived at the venue "Tropicana show club", the duo rolled their eyes.

"Something tells me that Rouge picked the venue."

Shadow nodded and found a parking space, shutting the car off he looked to Amy. "So Rose, ready to reunite with past friends?"

Amy pouted her face. "No."

"Well that's your business…" he got out and went to the other side opening her door and holding out his hand "after you 'mademoiselle' "

The pinkette felt her face heated up after hearing a little of his French speech but took his hand and got out, locking the car Shadow led Amy to the building.

"Since when did you speak French?" Amy asked the ebonair.

"Since 2 years ago..the rest of you all just didn't asked me."

Amy had a skeptical look on her face. "Oh really, then say something to me in French"

Shadow turned to her and held her hand near his chin. "Vous regardez très belle ce soir."

The pinkette looked confused. "What did you say?"

"You look very beautiful tonight."

She blushed and looked away. _"Wow…Sonic's never this suave like Shadow….."_

Entering the club, the duo was greeted with loud music playing, flashing lights everywhere and everyone dancing-no scratch that…freaking on the dancefloor.

"Well this is going good!" Amy yelled to Shadow.

"Yea…you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Seeing the bar the two went over and ordered 2 glasses of ginger ale to start off the night, looking around Amy saw a lot of people she remembered like Mina Mongoose, Fiona Fox, Antoine D'Coolette and a lot more.

"AMY! AMY!"

The pinkette looked to there the voice source came from and saw Rouge and Blaze coming her way both wearing shirts, skinny leg jeans and gladiator shoes but with their own colour scheme and Blaze's shirt actually having sleeves. .

"Hey girls what's up?" she asked the two.

"Oh nothing much really just that this reunion's going OFF THE WALL!" Rouge explained.

"Cool, so any of you seen Cream?, Tails said that he'd invite her." Amy asked.

"Oh he invited her alright." Blaze answered and then pointed to the mob of dancing people. "Look over there."

Amy looked over and lo and behold she saw the two dancing like they were grown folk and carrying on bad like them too. "You're kidding right?" "No, that's them right there, in fact we were thinking of going dancing too…coming?"

Looking at Shadow conversating with some other persons Amy nodded. "Yea I'm coming."

Seeing the other group leave Shadow looked at Amy and guessed that she was bored. "Hey Rose, want to dance?" Amy looked at him like he was crazy but might as well have some fun while they were there. "Yea, let's go."

As they went there the song genre changed to "old school rap" and did these people freaked like there was no tomorrow. Nervous as ever Amy knew what to do when she's supposed to dance but was shy as always, taking a calm breath Amy turned around so her back was facing Shadow's front and she started moving her hips against him, at first the ebonair was shocked but then shrugged it off and moved with her as well.

Blaze and Rouge was staring at them in awe. "I didn't know that she could move like that." Blaze said.

"I didn't know that Shadow actually let women do that on him." Rouge answered back and then looked to see her favourite echidna. "Excuse me Blaze but I see my man up ahead."

Soon the music changed to slow R & B and the lights stopped flashing and set on a dim blue, feeling comfortable the way she is now Amy stayed in the same position she was in but she grabbed Shadow's arms and wrapped them around her waist in a protective way. Shadow decided to take advantage of it and brought her closer to his chest and placed his lips near her neck.

"_She smells very nice….just like strawberries in a field….my fav…..whoa Shadow control yourself now."_

* * *

After a few more minutes of dancing, everyone gathered around the outside area under all the gazebos where the previous leader of the FF Princess Sally Acorn was on stage waiting for everyone to get a glass of Apple Cider. "Today my friends, we are all here, to celebrate out past of fighting for our rights and thus becoming free in the process. Having this reunion is more like a going-away party but overall it was very worth it." she then held up her glass. "To the Freedom Fighters!"

"TO THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS!"

Amy and Shadow sat on a bench drinking their glasses when the pinkette's head turned and saw her "beloved" Sonic holding Sally up against him while talking to other people.

"Hey Rose..you alright?"

Amy shook her head from her night dream. "Yea, I'm fine."

"UGH! I JUST CAN'T STAND YOU ROUGE!"

"AND I CAN'T STAND YOU EITHER YOU POORLY-DRESSED CYBORG!"

"Well here the girls go as you said it." Shadow said with his famous smirk.

"Amy giggled and looked at him. "Yea."

* * *

A few hours later when the party was over, the two was driving home listening to some old soul music looking at each other every now and then. Driving up to Amy's driveway Shadow decided to walk her up to the porch.

She unlocked her door and then turned to him. "Thank you so much Shadow, I had a great evening."

"Sure no problem at all Rose."

Amy playfully scratched the back of her neck. "Now I feel like I owe you for taking me out."

"You don't need to pay nothing but…."

His lips brushed against hers as she felt rugged strong lips on her soft ones, they both closed their eyes and the gap between them. To Amy, this wasn't Sonic doing this with her but it feels so right with Shadow and with Shadow he finally founded someone to love him back.

As the broke apart breathing for air the two kept embracing one another as Shadow smirked. "This will do just fine."

Amy smiled as she gave him one more kiss and bid him goodnight.

"Good night."

"_Bonne nuit belle._"

Giggling and closing her door she slid down and touched her lips. "This…I can get used to."

* * *

**For those who got confused with Amy's voices...**

_**This one meant that she was still liking Sonic**_

_And this one meant that she was liking Shadow_

**Well I hope you all like this one-shot and please review...DEDICATED TO ALL SHADAMY FANZ OUT DERE! **

**SHADAMY 4 LYFE!**


End file.
